


Electric Sheep

by SophieAyase



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: 2B wakes from a nightmare involving YoRHa's destruction. Thankfully, 9S is there to cuddle her back to sleep.





	Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and totally self-indulgent, but bed sharing is just my favorite trope, and my sweetie softie 9S would be so good at cuddling his girlfriend.

_“NO!”_

9S blinked as he rose out of sleep mode. What had happened? He quickly found the answer, in the form of 2B sitting up straight beside him.

“2B? What’s wrong?” he asked, his words still tinged with sleepiness.

“I... I...” 2B seemed at a loss for words.

Pod 042 floated over. “Analysis: Unit 2B’s systems are operating at heightened levels,” it intoned. “The state of Unit 2B’s systems is similar to that exhibited during combat.”

9S sat up and leaned over to wrap his arms around 2B’s middle. “Dreaming about machines?” he asked. Androids weren’t supposed to dream, strictly speaking, but sometimes their CPUs would start working even in sleep mode. Jackass had theorized it was their bodies’ way of preventing overclocking, and for once she’d seemed to be talking sense.

2B collected herself as she lay back down, 9S’ arms still around her. “Worse,” she murmured. “I was... We were in the Bunker, and everyone else had been infected by a virus, even the Commander...” Her words cut off with something like a sob. “And we had to kill them all, and I heard 6O thanking me for the picture of the desert rose...”

“Oh, 2B.” 9S freed an arm from underneath her to reach up and stroke her hair. “It was only a dream. 6O’s safe. Everybody’s safe.”

“I know. I know.” 2B sniffled.

9S sat up again. “Pod? Establish a link to Operator 6O,” he ordered.

“No, you don’t have to—” 2B was quickly shushed as 9S squeezed her arm gently.

An image flickered in midair beside the pod. 6O appeared before them, not sleepy in the least. Clearly, they weren’t waking her. “Hey, 2B. What’s up?”

9S answered for her. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

6O looked at them strangely. “Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just... bad dream,” 2B muttered.

“Oh.” 6O clearly didn’t understand the connection.

“We’ll tell you more later,” 9S said. “Night, 6O.”

“Okay. Good night, 9S. Good night, 2B.” 6O was just a little baffled as she disconnected.

“See?” 9S said as he gently lowered them both back onto the bed. “It’s okay. It’s over, 2B,” he added softly, and brushed his lips against her cheek.

“It’s hard to believe it,” 2B replied sadly.

“I know. I know.” He tightened his arm around her. “I promise, nothing bad’s going to happen. I’ll protect you.”

He saw her smirk in the faint light that filtered in along the edges of the windows. “Scanners aren’t built to protect combat models,” she teased. “If anything, I’ll protect you.” Nonetheless, she settled backward against him.

“I know you will,” he whispered back. “But for now... let me take care of it, huh?”

2B smiled. “Okay.”

A moment later, he sensed her vital signs dropping as she slipped back into sleep mode.

“Report: Unit 2B’s systems are—”

9S hastily shushed the pod. “Let her sleep,” he whispered.

“Affirmative,” 042 replied in an equally hushed tone.

 _I didn’t know the pods could be quiet_ , 9S thought. It was his last thought as he too drifted off to sleep. His last thought until he woke some time later, his limbs still entangled with 2B’s.


End file.
